Unspoken Declaration
by Natushka-86
Summary: [Sheppard-Weir] With her, he never needed words


Title: Unspoken Declaration

Author: Nat

Summary: With her, he never needed words

Pairing: Sheppard/Weir

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: My therapist still maintains that Stargate Atlantis and all its characters don't  
belong to me… who would have known!

A/N: This is my first Atlantis fic I've posted.. I'm a little unsure of it, but thats just me! Thank you to **delgaserasca** for being my lovely beta, and **shiningstarr89** just because!

Something was tickling him.

Something warm and soft was snuggling deeper into his side.

Something was… He brushed his hand over the base of her spine. Eyes still closed. He smirked. Yep, she was oh so naked.

Elizabeth continued to draw the gate symbols with her finger onto John's chest; her head nestled on his shoulder. Feeling his hand brush over the base of her spine, she unconscious shivered welcoming the feelings it evoked deep within her, then looked up to see the smirk tugged at his lips. Causing her, in turn, to smile softly.

"I know you're awake." She stated, watching him as she stilled her fingertips movements.

Still he did not open his eyes, and still the smirk remained.

His fingertips made another pass over the base of her spine, this time slowly gliding up the small of her back, then back down again.

Elizabeth made a deep sound in the back of her throat, something resembling a… did she just purr? John's hands stilled as he contemplated the fact that he just made Dr Elizabeth Weir purr. Who was to know she could purr? He definitely didn't know by just sitting across from her in the briefing room. There were a lot of things about Elizabeth he didn't know, but he was learning.

They'd been officially a couple for going on five months now, sleeping together for six, and in all honesty, John couldn't remember how he slept by himself for the first year they were here. At first it had just been about the sex, but somewhere along the line he'd learned to care for her more than he'd ever thought possible for him to care about anyone.

Suddenly there was a lot of weight on his body.

Opening his eyes, he came face to face with electric green eyes that blazed with mischief and a smile that matched it. Her hair was bed tousled, her lips still slightly swollen from last night and she was completely and utterly his.

Reaching up he pushed away some messed curls from her face, his thumb stroking her cheek, before his hand moved to the back of her neck pulling her lips to his for a mind numbing kiss that was filled with familiarity and desire as lips slid slowly and lazily against each other.

John pulled back from the kiss, his eyes seeking Elizabeth's, only to find them closed, so he lent forward and place a hot opened mouthed kiss against he pulse point in her neck, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue.

"Mmmmm…" Elizabeth hummed her approval, as John rolled them, moving himself on top of her.

His lips travelled to her collarbone, as he continued placing soft dewy kisses to her flushed skin, savouring the taste of her, because Elizabeth tastes just that good. John paused in between kisses, as it suddenly hit him. He didn't think he would ever tire of her taste, her smell, her touch. At that moment he could see himself with Elizabeth Weir for the rest of his life and frankly that scared the hell out of him and excited him at the same time.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at John, sensing his conflicting thoughts.

"John what's wrong?"

Elizabeth frowned slightly. He was looking at her so intently, so seriously it almost broke her heart. Reaching up she cupped his face gently, "John?"

John smiled softly at her, his eye tracing over her face, committing each tiny detail to memory.

"It's just… I… I like you here, in the morning, in my bed."

They were the closest words he could get to, without actually telling Elizabeth that he loved her; he'd only admitted it to himself in the early hours of the morning as he lay awake quietly watching her. This feeling was new for him, and unexplored, so he was not quite ready to share it with Elizabeth. For now those words would have to do.

Elizabeth smiled shyly back up at him, understanding his unspoken declaration.

John Sheppard, the cocky air force pilot, had found a place in her heart and she didn't want to let him go. Placing a soft lingering kiss to his lips, she spoke the only words she could think off to let him know she felt the same way.

"There's no other place I'd rather be."

_fin_


End file.
